A wire insulation displacement connection apparatus, or connector press-contacting apparatus, with a wire end alignment mechanism is described in Japanese Patent No. 2997667. The connector press-contacting apparatus includes a connector holder having an end-aligning inclined surface against which the wire tips abut. Alignment of the wire tips is achieved by pushing the wires in the direction of their horizontal axes along the end-aligning inclined surface at the same time as a stuffer presses the wires toward a connector held by the connector holder in order to press-contact the wires to the connector.
The stuffer presses the wires at a position slightly removed from the tips of the wires during the alignment of the wire tips. This is to avoid interference (collisions) between the stuffer and the end-aligning inclined surface. However, this causes the wire tips, which are not pressed by the stuffer, to remain on the end-aligning inclined surface due to friction. As a result, the stuffer exerts pressure on the wire tips and causes the wire tips to bend leading to the possibility that proper press-contact connections are not made.